This invention relates generally to the packaging of semiconductor devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a large semiconductor device package that minimizes the impact of different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) associated with the environment in which the package exists. The invention further relates to a specific heat spreader design and installation technique employed for reducing package warpage due to internal thermal stress caused, for example, by differences in coefficients of thermal expansion between different material layers.